


Shoot the Moon

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Series: A Truth So Loud We Can't Ignore [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Full Moon, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, hp_nextgen100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: It's midnight Astronomy class, and Rose is being Rose (or maybe channeling Aunt Hermione), and Al just has to tease her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [HP_nextgen100](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com/) prompt for October 5th: Full Moon.
> 
> so, this may be a US thing. if it is, forgive me :P

“Don’t they realize that no one works during the midnight Astronomy classes,” Al groused as he unpacked his hand-me-down telescope from its case.

Scorpius adjusted the telescope’s angle, pointing it toward the stars. “Someone must?”

Without looking up from her eyepiece, Rose said, “Shut it. _I’m_ finished. You idiots haven’t started. How hard is it to find the moon?”

With a raised eyebrow, Al grinned. “Hey, Rosie. I’ll show you a full moon.”

To his classmates’ cheers, Al dropped his robe and pulled down his trousers. 

“Why do I even--?” Rose asked, laughing at Al’s bare arse, a full moon.


End file.
